Over and Over
by SetoJouFan
Summary: This is a songfic in Jou's point of view! I don't own the song or anime, just the plot. Anyways Jou can't help but love Seto but he is sure that Seto hates him. Angsty, and has some onesided SetoJou. Warnings:swearing


**Disclaimer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song **_**Over and Over by three days grace**_**! All I own is the plot.**

**Warnings: One sided SetoJou? Maybe some angst (I love angst), Swearing**

**This story will be in Jou's POV name, and it's a songfic! I hope you enjoy! ^-^**

*_______________________________________________________________________*

_I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

I woke up and stared at my alarm clock. Damn it I was having another dream about Seto. Why couldn't he love me like I do him? Getting up I got dressed ready for another day of torture. Going to school on a Tuesday was boring and I didn't expect much to change. First I would meet up with my friends Yugi, Honda, and Tea by the gate. Today they were busy chatting about this one show I've never heard of. Putting on a smile I greeted them, "Hey ya'll!" They turned toward me and waved each saying their normal greetings of "Hey Jou", "Your finally here we're almost late!" and "Hey buddy!" Laughing I told them, "I don't need another detention so let's hurry." Nodding their heads in agreement we walked into the building.

My first hour class was pure hell, I had class with Seto and it was my worst subject English. Trudging into class I picked a fight with Seto right away saying, "So the human machine is here with us commoners?" Sadly this was the only way I could get his attention without saying to the world I was gay and loved him. "Oh and the mutt can actually talk?" he retorted looking up from his book. Growling I screamed, "I'm not a mutt, asshole!" He smirked his in my opinion sexy smirk and said, "You're a pathetic street thug who will amount to nothing. Mutt suits you just fine." The bell rang cutting short my next comeback so I had to sit down.

Internally I sighed. Why do I continue to do this? I literally will look around the whole school just to insult him and communicate him. Is it worth it? He doesn't even like me…hates me with all of his guts, so why do I do this?

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to_

Again I caught myself watching Seto as we changed for gym. He was so graceful, strong, and wouldn't back down from a fight. Each day I found myself finding something new to like about him against my better judgment. He wasn't only that he was intelligent, cool headed, compassionate (when he chose to be), and got was he hot.

Every day I had to tell myself that I should try to love someone else, but each day I couldn't help but start to think about him and how perfect he is. Seto is everything I am not and so much more. One day I swear I won't be able to hold in my feelings for Seto and tell him that I love him. Many times I have thought about telling him, and each time I can only picture rejection when I tell him. He'd call me a mutt and put me down even more if he knew I loved him…Why is it I can't bring myself to stop loving him? Each time I feel like I can finally move on he appears and I fall in love even more. Like a vicious cycle it happens time and time again. I keep falling in love with Seto over and over again.

_It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

It was Wednesday and like the day before I had woken up to my alarm clock. Sighing I realized each day was like the same. I knew I would wake up tomorrow and do the same thing I did today. Rolling out of bed I raced out the door. Today Yugi was the only one waiting for me saying that Tea and Honda were either sick or had a family matter to attend to. Smiling at Yugi like I did every day I told him, "Well at least you're here so I'm fine! Besides I can wish them well later." He seemed to buy that as we walked into the school.

After picking up my books from my locker I looked around the school to see if I could find Seto before class started. So far he wasn't in the class room so I checked the library, and then the roof. He was nowhere to be found. Sighing I went to class and hoped I would get to see him but so far he hadn't shown up. It was lunch time when I finally saw him.

Seto was sitting in the courtyard eating a sandwich that Mokuba had probably packed for him. Before I walked over I stared at him, making sure to catch every detail as he ate. Finally working up my courage I strolled over saying, "So moneybags actually eats? And here I thought he was a machine and didn't need to eat anything." Swallowing his mouthful he rolled his eyes saying, "Shut up mutt, Mokuba made my lunch himself and if you have a problem with it I can always tell him…" Shaking my head no I said, "If Mokuba made it that's a different story, but seriously since when do you actually eat?" "I am human or has the mutt forgotten already?" he responded quickly. "I'm not a mutt, and you work enough to pass for a machine, jerk!" I shouted angry at myself for starting this whole mess.

Why couldn't I just leave him alone for once? All I really wanted to do was to hug him and kiss him, and if I couldn't do that I would kill to be by his side like Mokuba is. Sometimes I get really jealous of the squirt and each time I do I start to hate myself even more for thinking like that. Yet then it would happen the next day and I couldn't control it. We finally ended our argument with Seto winning again. When he was out of sight I slumped against the tree near where he had been sitting and sighed. _Why did I continue to do this?_ I pondered.

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try_

Math was really giving me problems today and nothing seemed to be clicking until Seto came up and said, "What the mutt can't even get that you put the wrong sign in the equation, and mixed up the numbers?" I knew he was mocking me but it had helped me concentrate and I couldn't help but want to thank him because now everything made sense. He didn't even try sometimes and I would find myself falling for him even more. It was like this all the time. When I though why bother he would do something like this and I would follow him blindly until the cycle repeated.

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time_

For awhile I had actually tried to avoid Seto when I found I was too obsessed with him, but then he would pop back up in my head. Everything reminded me of him no matter what I did. When I looked at coffee I could see him drinking a cup typing up his next report. The sky, and ocean would remind me of his eyes and how they changed shades of blue. Dogs would remind me of the insults he would call me. I just felt like I couldn't go on when I wasn't near him. I know that I what I should do for my health and all but I can't.

Really I should forget about Seto and move on but it's impossible. Every time I try I can't. I want him so bad I would do anything for him. Hell if he asked me to give up my life to save him I would do that gladly. He was what kept me going. The only one I want is him, and I'll probably be like this forever. Many would say I'm wasting my time but I can't help it. I will continue to do this for as long as I love him.

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to_

It's Thursday and I can't help but fall in love with Seto even more. He didn't even have to do anything at all, except acknowledge me when we fought. The cycle continued today as usual. We called each other names and he won smirking the whole time. This time though I cried when I knew I was alone because all I would ever be to Seto was a mutt. Worthless, pathetic, mutt. Nothing would ever change that, and tomorrow I knew that we would behave the same as today. Sometimes I wish this cycle will break, yet at the same time I'm afraid.

If we break this cycle then I might not be able to see him again. If Seto finds out that I love him surely he would push me away and ignore me even if I taunted him. No the cycle couldn't break and tomorrow it would be the same. I would love him, and he wouldn't even know a thing.

**OWARI!**

**I hoped everyone liked this! I was listening to this song when this idea here popped up and I just had to write it. I'm not sure how it turned out but I like it. Well please R&R!!**


End file.
